Talk:Fred Weasley
BOO HOO Fred's death was so sad. I wish he didn't die.LONG LIVE FRED WEASLEY.--HallieryElizabeth 02:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy late birth day Fred Weasley!!!!!!!!!!!!--HallieryElizabeth 17:14, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Main picture Eww, that main picture of him looks... weird I'm going to change it, if I find a better one... Prissymis 21:22, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Conmbine Fred and George's articles? They're so alike, it might be more convenient to have just one article, for both Fred & George. :No. The decision was taken to split the articles; they are individual characters who deserve their own articles. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 15:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::I wonder if they should be given separate image categories then -Smonocco 13:35, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Wrong picture Not a big deal but I wanted to point out that the current picture used for Fred is actually of George (Oliver). You can tell because the corners of Oliver's eyes are turned down slightly whereas James' does not. =] The thing that throws people off is that George is smirking in that pic and they expect Fred to be the one smirking. If you want, we could move the pic of Oliver to George's pro pic and I could upload a pic of James smirking.--Jj7362 18:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Date of Death? I was watching the JK Rowling A Year In The Life documentary and the part where shes drawing the family trees she specifically states Fred dies in 1997 and writes it, she then has a finalised family tree which secondly states Fred dies in 1997. But seconds before this she stated that Victoire Weasley was named after the war which was May 2, 1998? :It's because Rowling is horrible at numbers and dates. The 1997 death date is just another Flint. - Nick O'Demus 16:16, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :And she once admitted that. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 15:54, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Change some things We have to change some pictures from relationships. By George Weasley, we need to take that picture from the Weasley family, to Other Siblings. We actually don't need that picture from George, Harry, Ron, Fred (himself), Hermonie and Ginny and the Quidditch Cup. Then at the place from George Weasley, where the picture is from The Weasley family, we need a picture from George Weasley. Otherwise have 2 times something of the same. Time to agree!--Station7 19:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I can't see any problems with those images, except on the part of George Weasley. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 19:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I made 1 mistake, haven't thought about that while writing this.--Station7 20:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Weasley twins N.E.W.T. subjects. I agree that Fred and George have always been portrayed doing everything together, but let us remember that the Patil twins got sorted out in two different houses. Another possible support for the twins not sharing two N.E.W.T. subjects is that while getting pretty much the same grades (percentage-wise), one might have gotten just high enough a grade, while the other not quite good enough to enter the N.E.W.T. class. It may just be a 2% difference, well within sampling error, if JKR has considered it. Ngebendi 13:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Please mention the ref. of book where it is mentioned that they might have got diff. grades or diff. subjects in order to make a change.Remus Black (Owl Me!) 16:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : As per different subjects, they've already been reported on this wikia. "Behind the scenes" quotes three O.W.L.s each among four different subjects. (This somewhere in Order of the Phoenix.) There's no other logical way to explain it: the twins share two subjects, in the other ones they're split. In this wikia's "Exceeds Expectations" entry is reported that they should have earned an E on every subject they have taken, just by sitting their exams. (This possibly somewhere in Order of the Phoenix. Otherwise in one of the following books.) This means that, like all their schoolmates, they've sit at least four subjects, likely all core ones, and possibly also a number of electives. Again, there is no other logical explanation: in the two N.E.W.T.s they have earned indipendently, one got a pass grade, the other a fail grade. : Since in all the books the twins are portrayed as extremely competent wizards (it is my educated guess that they are on par with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, being N.E.W.T. level well before taking their O.W.L.s), I would go even further and say that this was deliberate. We can safely assume that Potions and Care of Magical Creatures were accessories, and they did not feel the need to take them at N.E.W.T. level. In all likelyhood, the twins split the four subjects they took at N.E.W.T. level (Charms, Transfiguration, DADA and Herbology) so to maximize their academic return. Ngebendi 12:43, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Can someone fix it? I screwed up trying to improve it. Can someone help change the quote under the '''PARENTS '''section and the image which caused a gap under the '''WAND '''section. George Can someone change the image in the "George Weasley" section. You can't really tell who's who, and the one I had had a neutral expression. Someone please change it back. Poor Fred :( Why did Fred have to die? He's an awsome charchter, why'd he die, couldn't Parvati/Padma have died instead (No offence to them/their fans but I prefer the Weasly twins)?!? And the actor(s?) wasn't half bad looking either. Fred & George are the only twins who can make ginger look sexy! Vixter 22:43, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Bellatrix killed Fred Bellatrix killed Fred, and not Rookwood, because when she duelled with Molly, she knew that Fred was dead. User:Domynyk 18:00, January 9, 2011, (UTC)